thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Federation of Arab Republics
|- | style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" colspan="2"| |- | width="50%"|'Capital(s)' | width="50%"|Cairo, Tehran, Bagdad |- |'Language(s)' |Arabic |- |'Religion' |Islam |- |'Government' |Confederal Republic |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Historical era' |Cold War |- class="mergedrow" | - Referendums |March 1972 |- class="mergedrow" | - Established |January 1, 1972 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | Area |25,000,000 km2 |- | Population |Over 9 billion |} The Federation of Arab Republics (FAR) (Arabic اتحاد الجمهوريات العربية, ittiħād al-jumhūriyyāt al-`arabiyya, literally "Union of Arab Republics") was first a abortive attempt by Libya's Muammar Gaddafi to first merge Libya, Egypt, and Syria, creating an United Arab state, which was formed in 1973. It is an federation of Arab republics, which was first formed by the republics of Libya, Egypt and Syria. But in 1975, Sudan, Somalia, South Yemen, North Yemen, Jordan and Lebanon joined the federation, forming an growing great power in the Middle East and gained the military status in Israel, the main enemy of the Federation of Arab Republics. In 1978-79, Iran, Iraq, Algeria, Democratic Republic of Congo, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, Mauritania, Tunisia, Morocco, Western Sahara, Qatar, Bahrain, United Arab Emirates, Oman, Somalia, and the Ethiopian Empire joined the federation, making one of the largest Arab countries, the largest Arab country and one of the two superpowers, the other being East African Federation, in the Arab world. The final states to join the FAR was South Suan and North Sudan in 2011. During the second half of the 1970s, the FAR underwent an massive industralization, had quickly built out its heavy industry and started to build large nuclear power plants for development of weapons of mass destruction. It quickly built up an very strong standing army, the new air force, Federation of Arab Republics Air Force, grew to at least over 6000 combat fighter aircraft, making the largest air force in the Arab World and the navy, Federation of Arab Republics Navy, started to build fast battleships, battlecruisers and guided missile destroyers and also started its own nuclear weapons industry to develope intercontinental ballistic missiles for use against Israeli forces in the coming war. In 1980, the federation developed its first own built aircraft carrier and in 1982, the FAR emerged as an military and industrial superpower with support from both People's Republic of China and the Soviet Union making a new ally for the Warsaw Pact which the Federation of Arab Republics joined in 1983. In 1986, the FAR had the third largest army (including over 5,000 tanks and over 3,000,000 active troops) within the Warsaw Pact and the third largest navy in the world (including five aircraft carriers and two supercarriers). Its stockpiles of nuclear weapons grew to over 10,000 nuclear warheads and from cities along the coast of the federation, missile-carrying cargo ships sailed and placed intercontinental ballistic missiles at its military bases all around the world with an very strong focus on Israel and to send missiles for purchase to Palestine for use. From the important port cities of Alexandria and Port Said, nuclear-powered ballistic missile submarines sailed in 1990 to guard the Israeli coast with the mission to sink all Israeli ships trying to escape. The Soviet Union supported the submarine fleet by sending a Soviet naval force (including one Project 1143,7 Ulyanovsk class aircraft carrier and four nuclear-powered submarines) supported by a Kirov class battlecruiser and two Slava class cruisers to the position outside Israel. A Soviet strategic bomber force was put on the Soviet aircraft carrier sent to the Red Sea with the mission to support the FAR ground forces. Category:Federation of Arab Republics